


Nocturnal Comfort

by TheHuggamugCafe



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fiancée/Fiancé, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr request, incubus!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: A nightmare plagued you on this late evening.An evening that was supposed to be nothing but a joyous occasion; a memory worth preserving.Especially if Akira could continue to make memories with you.You had made him the happiest demon on Earth.You had said “yes” when he asked you to be his wife, after all.He would sooner go back to Hell than to let you silently suffer.





	Nocturnal Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Gift to Melody!anon on Tumblr. Thank you for your sweet order, dear customer.

Whimpers spilled from your lips as you lay in Akira’s arms, encasing you in a hug as he held you to his bare chest. Concern flashed in his onyx eyes, blinking as you began to breathe in and out, deep and heavy breaths leaving your mouth; you were on the verge of panting, but not in pleasure. You weren’t writhing in his arms, in his warm and gentle embrace as you had been just a few short hours ago, lost in a dizzying haze of a blissful high.

No, now… _Now_ you were whining. You groaned, moaned, and _pleaded_.

Moreover, you were pleading for Akira. Soft, short-lived whimpers spilled from your lips, your eyes shut so tight that it looked almost painful.

“P-Please… Akira… Akira… D-Don’t let him get me. S-Save me, Akira. Please, please save me.”

Worry tugged at Akira’s heartstrings as he raised a hand, combing his fingers through your hair, peppering soft, barely-there butterfly kisses to your cheeks, your jawline, and to your perspiring crown. He ignored the light salty aftertaste your sweat left on his lips. He continued to groom your hair, stroke your cheeks, and pepper your sweating face with soft kisses.

The way your face was scrunched up, how your jaw was set as sweat trailed down your pained expression...

It worried him, incredibly so. He could only imagine what haunted you in the realm of dreams.

“Wake up. Wake up. You’re having a nightmare, darling,” Akira hissed softly into your ear, his free hand gently shaking your bare shoulder, trying to rouse you from slumber.

It took a few shakes and a brief, gentle nip to your lower lip, but finally, you jerked awake. A deep gasp left your mouth as it snapped open, your head whipped left to right, and your gaze flicked a sporadic glance around the dimly lit darkness of the bedroom.

“A-Akira?” you whispered, breathing in deep, greedy gulps of air.

A kiss to your quivering lips and a stroke to your perspiring crown was your response, feeling fingers gently sweeping away the sweaty bangs out of your eyes as tears began to sting your vision with heated moisture. You blinked, and when you did, salty and warm trails trickled down your cheeks as you breathed another gasp.

“Akira,” you whispered, your voice sounded much more calm now, less frantic.

You clung to him for dear life, and without any hint of embarrassment coursing through your system. There was no lust running through the dark-haired incubus’s body, no desire heating up his blood as he teased you, as he shamelessly told you what he wanted to do to you.

No, now… _Now_ there was nothing but affection, nothing but pure love in Akira’s voice, in how he handled you. There was nothing but soft, soothing warmth in the onyx-eyed demon in how he kissed you, stroked you tenderly with his hands, and crooned kind words into your ear.

The noiret continued to hold you in his arms, continued to stroke your hair, hold your hand in his. His fingers remained interlocked with yours as he cooed sugary sweet words into your ear, reassuring you of his presence with soft kisses, occasionally nipping you gently on your lower lip.

“Baby, I’m right here. Shh. I’m right here,” Akira said, his words of assurance rising no higher than a whisper as he continued to pepper your flushed skin with kisses, as he continued to stroke your damp hair.

He would continue to hold you, kiss you, and say whatever was necessary to soothe your worries.

He would hold you throughout the remainder of the night if it came to it.

Because you were his bride-to-be, and a groom-to-be must take care of his fiancée, after all.

The moonlight glinted over the small, expensive-looking engagement band that you so proudly wore on your ring finger. The ring that solidified the promise between you and Akira, just as a similar ring Akira wore shimmered underneath the moon’s cold glare.

A promise for you to be his wife, and for him to be your husband.


End file.
